Renesemee's Story After Breaking Dawn
by Maplefresh
Summary: Five years later Renesmee has grown. Thought she worries about 3 main things. Different is bad, The Volturi are coming back soon, and old past relasonships of the Cullen family are coming back to haunt her.


**Note:** None of these characters are from me all credits go to the real author Stephanie Meyer and her done series of Twilight.

**Summary**_: _Five years later, Rensemee is grown up into a twelve year old, very smart for her age a mind smarter than an adult. Thought her mind lingers to the past where she realizes that she's changing and _not_ in a good way from a unexcepted surprise in her birthday party. Things don't seem to let up, everything seems to go from good to bad! Sudden move to Rainfall Valley because ot her familes old enemies still linger in the Forks. It's not safe anymore for Nessie. She wants to protect her family not make them suffer. Nessie wants to set things right again make a peaceful atmosphere again.

**Chapter 1: Worries**

I fiddled with my blanket on my bed, near the window. I coughed a hackling dry cough. Stupid cold why did humans have to fall ill at all possible times very annoying. The sun shone dimly through the morning clouds, the world covered in a sparkling dew. Very beautiful. Normal humans could never see what I could see, props to being half-vampire.

Though it worried me at times. I always had be aware that if I cut any part of me my family would go blood thirsty or suffer the buring sensation in their throats. I smelt fine to them in a not food way. But ever since I cut my finger at my birthday party from opening a present my Uncle Jasper pouncing on me. I realized that I may be more human in a way that dangered us in all ways. It frightened me. I though of all consquences.

Me getting killed by my own family. Going on a hunting trip with Jacob and hurting myself thus getting killed. A random vampire finding me. My familes enemies coming back for revenge for killing their mate, friend, and so on. The thought of a once human falling in love with a vampire and their baby so called _mutant_. Yet what terrified me. The idea that haunted my thoughts all the time. The Volturi. Coming back for me to see what I'd become. The normal hybrid? The monster that must be exterminated? The weapon they'd been searching for their whole eternity?

I shook me head trying to clear my thoughts. "They're not coming back. They're NOT coming back."

In less than a minute my aunties and uncles were inside my room in a flash. My Auntie Alice embraced me with a huge bear hug. Her mate Uncle Jasper behind her having a guarded expression, searching for the first threat. "Where's the danger?" asked Uncle Emmett.

What? "Huh?"

Alice released me from her hug, giving me a confused look. "We heard you scream."

"Did I? I was just thinking about stuff. Or...." I showed my Aunt Alice the memory of what I thought about a few seconds ago before the event happend. Using my gift that was given to me when I was born. I took her hand and showed her. A tear welled up in the corner of my eye and down like a fountain.

Aunt Alice pulled her hand away. I realized I went a bit too far and was begining to show her the incident about when I noticed what was occuring to me. She gave me a ashamed sad look. "Don't cry Rensemee." She hugged me tightly again. "We'll protect you no matter what. Don't ever forget that."

"What did she show you Alice?" asked Uncle Jasper his expression softening. "Are you ok? Nessie?"

Aunt Alice looked away from Uncle Jasper. "She showed me what she was afraid about. The Volturi."

"We'll definatly make sure they won't find you!"

"Getting the life sucked out of her."

"Your mom and dad will protect you when we go hunting. All of us will."

"Us."

Uncle Jasper looked confused. "Why would she be afraid of us?" Jasper thought for a second realizing it quickly. His eyes widened. "We will not let _that _ happen once is good enough."

I shook my head. "Not that....I know you guys won't ever let that happen again, besides that was a accident no one excepted that. I'm afraid for you. My whole family. It hurts to be around blood, being afraid of losing control, doesn't it? I'm not afraid of." I paused knowing that it might occur to me one day from all thats happening around me. "Dying just that I want everyone to be happy. I want my Jacob to be happy. My parents. All of this I want to happen in case such a rare event happen."

"There you all are!" My parents Bella and Edward, including Carlise burst into the room. Carlise with his bag of medical supplies. Jacob walking in after.

"What's wrong Rensemee?" asked Bella replacing Alice, patting the tears from my face. A worry line creased of her forehead. "Do something happen when we were gone?"

"No I'm fine mom. I just. Something just. Uh, I just banged my head _really_ hard against my wall, by accident." I laughed Edward and Bella looked displeased. Same as the rest of them. Dang why'd I get mom's bad lying abilites?

"Tell us the truth Nessie." whispered Edward, who shifted to the side for Carlise to begin examining me.

When Carlise started to take his tools out I pushed his hand down back into his bag. "I'm fine really. I was just thinking about things."

I fingered off the things from ok to terrible. "Getting killed anywhere by getting my blood taken away from me." My parents gave me a funny look. It could happen! "The Volturi coming back for me to see what I'd become. It'd be _soon_ five years have passed already I'm starting to grow slowlly now, my mind's as smart as a teenager yet I look like a twelve year old." I paused speaking in a whisper. "Also ever since that incident happened I feel different like I don't know myself no more. Am I more human now or not, my blood smells different now." Edward began to speak but I motioned him to let me finish. "Most of all I guess I fear that if I ever cut my finger or whatever, that you'll all suffer. I know that you'll never ever hurt me but I don't want to be the burden. I don't want to be seperated from everyone if handling me becomes too much. Most of these are impossible, but I." I stopped short ending my sentence at that.

Edward patted my head. "Get some rest you have a cold." whispered Edward. My family filed out of my room only Jacob stayed after Carlise handed him the water and medicine.

He had a pill in his hand and some water in the other. "Here this'll make your cold go away with lots of rest, ok Nessie?"

I grabbed the pill. "Is father and everyone angry at me for saying that?"

Jacob handed me the water as I swallowed the pill. "No one is angry at you."

"So are those reasons are the main thing right now? Keeping me safe?"

"Unfortunatly yes. The Volturi, our past experinces, and us are important situations right now." Jacob patted my shoulder. "We're going to keep you safe no matter what happens."

"Why don't I just go to the Volturi, then move out of the house and hide my indenitiy instead." I grumbled. I felt guility. I loved everyone but if it tortured my loved ones, I'd be willing to make risky sacrifices.

Jacob flicked my head.

"Ow. What was that for?" I whined.

Jacob stood up begining to walk away. He patted my head. "Be a good girl ok? No more silly bussnese."

I watched Jacob walk out the door closing the door quietly, saying a quick 'Get better.' I sighed and went to sleep in my soft comforter.


End file.
